Fairilu Festival!
is part 1 of episode 8 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is followed up by Bloom Bloom, Sakura!. Synopsis The Fairilu Festival is being held at Saint Fairilu School. Lip, Himawari, and Sumire all attend together. Plot Nozomu is looking at flowers at his home's garden. He sees a honey bee perch on a flower. Inspired, Nozomu takes out his Fairilu Picturebook and recognizes a Fairilu based on a bee -- Miruru. He wonders if she is just as a hardworker like bees are. At Little Fairilu, glowing orbs shower the whole land by Gole and Marje, who announces to all Fairilus the annual "Fairilu Festival." Lip looks from outside her window observing the lights, then Himawari and Sumire come by to pick her up for the Fairilu Festival. As the three travel, Lip ask what the "Fairilu Festival" is about. Sumire and Himawari explained that the Fairilu Festival is an annual event for Fairilus where there can be costumes and food stalls. Lip becomes interested as the three head over to the event site. The trio arrives at Saint Fairilu School, where they encounter Miruru working hard. She comes up to them and hands them eye masks for them to wear to the festival. The girls put on their masks and head inside the academy courtyard, where they find other fellow Fairilus with eye masks. Then they see Mrs. Neko in a mask, speaking to everyone on a stage. Sumire believes the "Star Fairilu Contest" is about to start. Lip wondered what it's all about. Then Rose flies into their group stating it's a contest of beauty for Fairilus. The winner of the contest will recieve a special star-shaped Fairilu Bijou that can't be obtained anywhere. She brags to herself that she will be the one to win the contest. The contest starts and Tora and Rafflé take the stage first where they pose to contemplate their beauty. As they noticed they're competing against themselves, the two argue one another and asks the Ikemen Fairilu boys for their opinion. Though they are speechless to say. Rose goes next and she casts a Fairilu spell to create a fragrance spell of sweet roses, leaving everyone enamoured with the beautiful scent. Tora and Rafflé, not willing to lose to Rose, try to act out more posing themselves. But they accidentally fall off the stage and hurt themselves. Miruru comes up and patches them up. She smiles in relief, leaving Tora and Rafflé stunned at her innocent smile. Rose believes she will be the winner eventually. However, the Mermaid Fairilus enter the stage by displaying themselves on water sprouts and Akoya sings a melody to everyone. Everyone become entranced with the Mermaid Fairilus, but Rose, determined to win, puts more effort in her fragrance spell. Though at the same time, the Mermaid Fairilus sing louder, to Lip, Sumire, and Himawari's slight annoyance. Then more Fairilus start joining in; Akiakane starts flying in high speed aerobatics, Kuwa and Kabuto display their show of strength altogether, the Mushroom Fairilus try spreading their spores everywhere (to the annoyance of others). Amemi becomes buffeted by the Mushroom Fairilu spores and she tries shielding herself using her umbrella. This causes rain clouds to appear and at the same time, Thunder being affected by the spores causes him to accidentally summon lighting storms into the festival. Everyone take covers inside the hall shelters. Forced to hide from the storm, Lip and the others are dismayed they have the spend the entire festival sheltered. Miruru then comes up to the three, happily offering towels to dry themselves. Then she goes around helping others in need with drinks and towels. As Lip and the others observed her, they can see she enjoys herself working hard for others that it doesn't even affect her innocent happiness. Amemi and Thunder apologized to everyone for ruining everything, but Miruru comes up to assure them everything is just fine. She then offers honey tea to the two and to Sun and Rainbow The rain storm later clears and everyone are free to roam outside. Miruru then takes out her Fairilu Key and casts a spell to dry everything off. She hurries for more labor but everyone stops her, saying that she should take a break. Miruru worriedly refuses, but Marje comes up to her ensuring there is no need any more of her labor, as she says that everyone have made up their mind. She declares that Miruru is the star of the Fairilu Contest and everyone delightfully agrees. Surprised, Miruru says an ordinary hardworker like her can't be a star, but everyone insist because she had been so kind to everyone. Miruru said that she only wanted to make herself useful to everybody. Marje replied it was her gentle smile that oushines everyone and she hopes to her that she would continue smiling. Miruru was pleased to her, and she thanks everyone for their kindness. Gole and Omatsu comes to everyone and offers tasty cookies for everyone to eat. Lip, Sumire, and Himawari notices Omatsu cooking and the fact the Gole will be handing them out himself. They became delighted at the year's Fairilu Festival and begun enjoying it. The episode ends with Miruru smiling, with her newfound special Fairilu Bijou acquired. Characters Main *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Miruru Secondary *Rose *Mrs. Neko *Tora *Rafflé *Akoya *Sango *Fish *Mesh *Wakame *Akiakane *Kuwa *Kabuto *Noko *Dot *Daké *Kinshi *Houshi *Benitengu *Yakou *Amemi *Thunder *Sun *Rainbow *Fairilu Marje Minor *Fairilu Gole *Nozomu Hanamura *Powawa *Mr. Bokkuri *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon *Omatsu Background *Ajisai *Aurora *Azami *Carrot *Dahlia *Hotaru *Jasmine *Kamakiri *Kasumi *Kumomo *Lady *Luca *Misty *Nameko *Spider *Star *Suzu and Ran *Tomato *Utsubon Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 08A